Joyeux Noël, Cas
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Castiel souhaitait fêter normalement Noël. Alors pourquoi se retrouve-t-il a prendre soin d'un Dean blessé? Bonne question.


**Hey ! C'est seulement un OS Hurt/comfort (car j'adore ça) sur une veille de Noël entre Dean et Castiel. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Joyeux Noël, Cas.

Est-ce que les anges peuvent ressentir de la solitude ? Au vu de la situation, Castiel était certain que oui. Il se sentait définitivement seul. Assis à la grande table, au milieu du salon de ce gigantesque bunker construit par les hommes de lettre. Divers dossiers étaient dispersés dans la salle, posaient là suite à des recherches sur différents monstres.

Un grand vide occupait la pièce. Un vide plus communément appelé « Les frères Winchester ». Ils étaient tous deux partis rendre visite à Jody Mills, pour prendre un café ensemble, mais un incident « anormal » était survenu dans une ville non loin de là. L'ainé avait décidé de s'en charger. En résultait la présence de Sam chez Jody et la chasse surprise à laquelle participait Dean.

Pour enfoncer le clou, c'était la vieille de Noël. Le cadet aurait dut être de retour mais les routes étaient bloquées par la neige, ce qui l'obligeait à rester chez la shérif. Dean n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, mais il était fort probable qu'il ne soit de retour qu'après l'évènement. Même s'il tentait de le nier, Castiel était vraiment déçu. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir faire un Noël réussi avec des cadeaux, une soirée en famille, la totale enfaite.

L'ange émit un profond soupir avant de se lever, partant vers sa chambre, pour finir sa soirée devant une émission télé quelconque. Il arrêta son mouvement en entendant la porte du bunker s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Castiel, en bon combattant, dégaina sa lame angélique et se mit en position d'attaque, attendant patiemment que le personne qui venait d'entrer descende les escaliers. L'individu en question, se révéla être Dean. Chancelant, battu, sanglant et éreinté, mais tout de même Dean.

L'ange lâcha son arme, et rattrapa son ami avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule. Il passa son bras autour de la taille du chasseur et l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait lui-même précédemment. Le blessé paraissait désorienté et même perdu. Du sang recouvrait une grande partie de son visage et de ses vêtements. Ses yeux, ternes, étaient ouverts mais il semblait avoir du mal a les garder ainsi. Il tremblait de froid, ses vêtements étant encore trempés à cause de la neige, et il était silencieux ce qui, connaissant l'homme, était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

\- Dean ? Dean, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé, questionna Castiel affolé.

\- Cas…'vais bien…juste fatigué…, marmonna-t-il, n'ayant apparemment pas compris la question.

\- Je sais Dean mais tu ne dois pas t'endormir. C'est toi qui me l'a appris, tu t'en souviens ? Je dois d'abord vérifier tes blessures et ensuite, tu dormiras autant que tu veux, expliqua l'ange avant de se pencher plus près de l'homme.

Il ouvrit rapidement la chemise qui couvrait le torse de l'humain et poussa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant une profonde lacération qui saignait encore abondamment. Cela expliqué la couleur qu'avait prise la chemise en question. Ses côtes étaient couvertes de contusions qui couvraient un grand panel de couleur. Il avait aussi une belle blessure à la tête mais ne semblait pas avoir de commotion cérébrale, ce qui était déjà une petite victoire au vu de la situation.

Castiel avait récemment utilisé presque toute sa grâce pour soigner Sam qui s'était fait malmener par un loup-garou. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se « recharger » mais il arriva tout de même à réduire suffisamment la blessure sur le torse de Dean, de façon a ce qu'il n'ai pas besoin de point de suture. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, l'homme était resté immobile, cloitré dans un silence presque total, seulement évité par de douloureux gémissement lorsque Castiel touchait ses blessures.

Super réveillon de Noël. Remerciez la chance des Winchester.

\- Dean, tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude pour te réchauffer puis on mettra des bandages là où s'est nécessaire. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?

-Hum…Je pense que oui, souffla le blessé après plusieurs instants à cligner des yeux.

Après mûr réflexion, Castiel porta Dean jusqu'à la salle de bain, de façon nuptial, et malgré la situation, le chasseur ne protesta pas et se laissa même aller dans les bras de son ami. Cela fit presque mal au cœur à l'ange de devoir le réveiller pour qu'il puisse se laver. Il l'aida rapidement à retirer ses chaussures, son jean et sa chemise, laissa un jogging et un t-shirt propre, avant de se poster en face de la porte de la salle de bain, prêt à entrer au moindre problème.

Après qu'il eut fini sa toilette, Dean se sentit un peu plus humain, toujours blessé et épuisé mais désormais propre. Il enfila son jogging très lentement, pouvant à peine se mouvoir à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen, qu'il avait néanmoins réussi à panser, puis appela Castiel qui ouvrit la porte immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne soit invité à le faire, l'ange aida son ami à enfiler le t-shirt. Il passa délicatement le tissu par-dessus les bras levés de l'humain.

Une fois habillé, l'ange le reprit dans ses bras et obtint cette fois quelques protestations qui se calmèrent rapidement. Moins d'une heure après son arrivé, Dean était allongé sur son lit, sous sa couette, propre et soigné, Castiel assit sur une chaise à côté de lui.

\- Bon. Maintenant que tu es en un peu meilleur état, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé Dean ? Demanda l'ange, toujours inquiet pour son ami, qui malgré la fatigue, restait éveillé.

\- Rien d'inhabituelle. J'ai mené des recherches et j'ai rapidement trouvé mon vampire. J'ai sauvé le garçon qu'il avait capturé, mais j'ai écopé de cette vilaine blessure au passage. Il m'a lancé contre plusieurs murs puis je l'ai tué. C'est aussi simple que ça, soupira-t-il en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous sa couette. Malgré la douche bien chaude, il avait encore froid ce qui n'était pas anormal mais tout de même dérangeant.

L'ange parut s'en rendre compte car il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de poser sa main sur le front de son ami. Ce dernier essaya tout de suite de s'y soustraire mais la main resta fermement posée sur sa tête.

\- Tu es encore froid, dit-il après un moment. Il faut te réchauffer.

Castiel retira son imper et le posa sur le dossier du fauteuil de la chambre. Il enleva aussi ses chaussures, puis il se glissa sous la couette du lit, se collant à Dean qui commença à rougir. Il tenta vainement de s'écarter mais son ami enroula rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- C-Cas ! Souviens-toi, l'espace p-personnel tout ça ! Bafouilla lamentablement Dean en rougissant de plus belle.

\- ça ne s'applique pas Tu es gelé et le moyen le plus rapide de te réchauffer est de partager notre chaleur corporelle.

\- On dirait une mauvaise comédie à l'eau de rose, marmonna le blessé en se laissant finalement faire.

Malgré la chemise, l'ange pouvait sentir que l'humain était crispé. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et cela ne paraissait pas volontaire. Il n'arrivait juste pas à se détendre. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Toujours prêt à sauter de son lit pour dégainer une arme, à se battre pour sa vie.

Castiel dégagea un de ses bras et posa sa main sur la tête de Dean qui remua un peu mais se laissa faire ensuite. La main vint délicatement masser le cuir chevelu de l'homme, qui ne put réprimer le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux Dean, je veillerai à ce que ne rien n'arrive.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

\- Tu dois dormir, ton corps en a besoin, insista-t-il. Je sais que tu as du mal avec le sommeil mais ça te ferais vraiment du bien.

Il dit cela, alors que, simultanément, il descendait sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Dean et la massait doucement. Le blessé émit un petit grognement satisfait avant de se tourner pour être face à Castiel. Il hésita un instant puis colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange.

\- Joyeux Noël, Cas.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et plongea dans un nouveau baiser, de sa propre initiative cette fois.

Bon. Peut être que la chance des Winchester n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

 **Voila ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait super plaisir. Et si vous avez d'autre idée d'OS dans ce genre avec Dean, n'hésitez pas non plus !**

 **A une prochaine histoire~**


End file.
